Discovery of an Emotion
by Morfindien
Summary: Beast Boy has strong feelings for Raven, but does she have the same feelings for our favorite green Titan? Can she even feel this emotion? BBxRAE
1. Why did you do it?

Morning is just that morning, the beginning of a new day. This new day was already under way in Jump City, the everyday citizens of the city were either traveling to work or still asleep in their beds. This was also a typical day for the five superheros, who resided in a T shaped dower on a little island in the city's bay. The Titans, as they are known, went about their usual activities.

The first Titan to awaken for the day was Raven, as she walked into the common room toward the sink, she levitated her tea kettle out of the nearby cabinet for her morning tea. Once her kettle was filled and on the stove, Raven noticed someone was at the main computer. Slumped in front of the computer was Robin, _'Must have spent all night searching for any leads on Slade again,'_ she mused. Not wanting to disturb him Raven muffled the whistle of the kettle with her powers prepared her tea, floated up to the door, and gave Robin a tiny prick on his head just before the common room doors closed. Once Raven rounded the corner at the end of the hall leading to the roof, she could hear the common room doors open and close. Raven knew it was Robin going to use the bathroom, most likely, since it was in the opposite direction of the way Raven was heading. It wouldn't be long before the other titans would wake, so Raven decided to meditate on the roof hoping to avoid the eventual, breakfast feud.

As Robin exited the bathroom, steam rolling out of it after his shower, he meet Cyborg in the hall, "Morning Cy."

Cyborg wasn't surprised to see Robin awake this early in the morning. Normally Cyborg was awake before Robin however there were days he wasn't, "Morning Robin. I noticed you were still at the main computer last night before I went to bed, you didn't fall asleep their did yeah?" he asked giving Robin the sly Cyborg is up to something look.

Robin shook his head hoping that Cyborg wouldn't catch him in the lie, "Of course not Cyborg, I went to bed shortly after you."

Cyborg just gave Robin a thumbs up as he continued down the hall toward the common room, "Well I am glad to hear that Rob, because I am getting tired of drying out the keyboard from your drool."

Turning on his heal Robin shouted, "I don't drool in my sleep!" Getting into an argument would hopefully keep Cyborg from finding out he was lying.

Cyborg once again got his devious grin on, "Well that is not what I hear from Star."

Robin knew better then to give Cyborg an answer, if he denied it Cyborg would tease him to no end, but if he acknowledged it then he would be confessing to spending some nights sleeping next to Starfire in her bed. Robin decided he could put up with Cyborg teasing him for a few weeks, "I will be in the gym for my morning workout."

"No problem Robin, breakfast will be ready when you get done see yeah in a few," but before Robin could walk away Cyborg reached up to Robin's left shoulder as if to brush something off, "you got a little drool stain there Rob." Robin just looked up to Cyborg with a small frustrated frown, after which he removed his shirt and threw it into a nearby garbage chute marked, "Incinerator." Cyborg just shook his head trying very hard to not laugh in front of his leaders face. After Robin left the hall Cyborg could hear his stomach growl, _'Better get breakfast started before I starve.'_ Once Cyborg got to the fridge he pulled out his eggs, bacon, ham, sausage, and of course waffles since he knew Raven couldn't resist waffles. As he began cooking up his all meat experience, the smell of food slowly made its way out the door, down the hall toward the stairs, and into a certain green Titans room.

Beast Boy was lying on his top bunk as he always does with no bed sheets on him. Snoring away in his deep sleep it seemed nothing could wake him from it, but Beast Boy's senses were assaulted by this new smell that had just entered his room. Rolling onto his side with a groan he tried to put the smell of food out of his mind, but his stomach had a much different plan. Forcing himself out of bed Beast Boy knew he wouldn't be able to get anymore sleep if his stomach kept growling as it was, "It's Cy's turn to cook today, and I just know he hasn't made anything for me," he spoke aloud, "but I must defend my veggie honor." Walking toward the common room Beast Boy passed Raven's room, _'I wonder if she is already with everyone else at breakfast, maybe I should knock and find out.'_ Suddenly Beast Boy felt the immense pressure on his bladder, "After I take care of business!" he shouted more to himself then to anyone else that might have heard him.

The wind was only a slight breeze on top of the tower, the sun was just above the city's buildings off to the east shining brightly. All the while Raven floated above the roof meditating slowly repeating her mantra, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos...Azarath Metrion Zinthos..." Finishing her meditation, Raven floated back down onto the roof, taking in the beauty of the morning. Of all the places to meditate she enjoyed meditating on the roof more then anywhere else in the tower. Looking down at her finished tea cup, Raven headed back to the common room for some well deserved breakfast.

As always the common room was a buzz of activity. Cyborg and Robin were battling it out on Gamestation, while Beast Boy stood behind the couch waiting his turn. Sitting at the table was none other then Starfire feeding Silkie while he sat in his highchair. Raven entered the common room and took a moment to see what the others were doing. Seeing nothing out of the ordinary Raven set her empty cup in the sink, walked to the sofa to retrieve the book she left their last night and pick up where she left off. Yes it was a typical morning for all of the Jump City citizens, Titans included.

Beast Boy cheered on his best friend Cyborg to win in the racing game he was watching, also he wanted Cyborg to win so he could finally try the secret tunnel he found on one of the tracks. Beast Boy would finally win against Cyborg for sure, it would be a day to remember. He was brought out of his dreams of victory when he saw Raven sit down on the far end of the sofa. As she sat down, Beast Boy couldn't help but watch as her cape settled across the couch cushions, the way her hair swayed back as Raven leaned into the couch and start reading her book. Unfortunately for Beast Boy he could not also help but stare at Raven as well, he was just to mesmerized by her natural beauty.

Cyborg looked over his shoulder just long enough to see what Beast Boy was looking at. After he traced Beast Boy's line of vision, he reached behind his head as if to scratch it. Beast Boy felt a small tap on his chest and was brought out of his trance. At first he was slightly annoyed but when he figured out what he was doing, he silently thanked Cyborg for saving him from an embarrassing moment. As he stood in his place Beast Boy's mind began to wonder back to that day, the day he found out he had feelings for another person.

It was two months ago when the team fought against Adonis, he had tried to rob one of the many banks and almost succeeded, that was when the Titans showed up. It would have been an easy fight for the team if Adonis hadn't done what he did. Robin threw out three exploding disks toward Adonis to try and distract him as Starfire flew down from above with a huge starbolt ready to fire. But as the disks approached Adonis, the threw one of the money bags he was carrying at them knocking them into a building near Raven. Upon impact the disks exploded sending bits of brick and glass toward Raven. Raven formed a shield with her powers blocking the shrapnel like bits, however what Raven didn't notice right then was that, with part of the wall missing, the corner section of the building gave way above her. The first two pieces of the building bounced off of her shield, but the third piece that fell was so large it broke through her shield shattering into four smaller, but still heavy, pieces that landed right on top of her.

During all this Starfire had put the finishing blow to Adonis knocking him out cold. Once the dust settled three of the Titans began to check on the others for any injuries. They were stopped short by Beast Boy screaming out Raven's name, the other Titans looked to the changeling seeing him franticly lifting off the debris in his gorilla form desperately trying to get to Raven. It didn't take long before Beast Boy had found Raven alive but beaten up badly. Cyborg rushed the three of them in the T-car toward the tower, as Starfire and Robin took Adonis to the authorities. Inside the towers medical bay Raven was floating above one of the beds healing herself. Cyborg was off checking the monitors to make sure Raven didn't have any severe internal injuries. All the while Beast Boy was beside Raven's bed never leaving it for a second.

Cyborg finished double checking on Raven when he noticed the way Beast Boy was looking at her, it was a look of hope but also one of fear. Putting a hand on Beast Boy's shoulder, Cyborg tried to reassure his friend, "Don't worry BB she has some cuts and bruises, but she will be fine not to worry."

Beast Boy reached his hand on top of Cyborgs, never looking away from Raven's closed eyes, "I just," he stuttered, "thought I lost her again. I had that same feeling once before. Only this time I could see it happen right in front of me." He then looked up to Cyborg with tears in his eyes, "And their wasn't a stinking thing I could do about it," he said breaking down completely as the tears came rushing down his face.

Cyborg hadn't seen his friend in this bad of shape since Terra betrayed them to Slade. He lead Beast Boy outside of the medical bay so as not to disturb Raven, "Don't worry man, she will be fine. In a few hours she will be herself again," Cyborg brought a still crying Beast Boy into a hug. Normally he didn't do this but Beast Boy seemed to be even more troubled now, then he was when Terra betrayed them, "You will see."

"I love her you know."

To say he was shocked was an understatement, but Cyborg did his best not to spontaneously shutdown from what his friend had just told him. What could he say to him now that he knew what Beast Boy really thought of Raven. He didn't have long to think about it for Beast Boy brought him out of it.

As he continued to speak his tears poured out, "I have been in love with her for a very long time now Cy, probably since the first day we meet. I didn't know my feelings for her until we thought she died when Trigon arrived." Cyborg released Beast Boy looking down to his still crying friend. "I couldn't function," Beast Boy continued, "all I knew was that she was dead and I had nothing to live for. But then we found out their was still a chance she was alive. When Raven defeated Trigon I was so happy she was back with us, I had a reason to be alive again." Beast Boy finally had the strength to look up into Cyborg's face, "When I saw the rubble fall on her, I just couldn't take it I had to do something to help her. I couldn't just stand there and do nothing, I had to know she was ok. It wasn't until today did I finally know for sure I am in love with Raven."

Cyborg gave his friend a small friendly slap on his shoulder, "Raven is ok BB. In fact she will be even more then ok, when she knows what a good friend you are for her," he gave a reassuring smile to Beast Boy.

A smile returned to Beast Boy's face, "You think I have a chance Cy, do you think Raven might just feel the same about me?"

"Hey Raven may have to keep her emotions under strict control, but that doesn't mean she doesn't have them B," Cyborg put his hand back on Beast Boy's shoulder, "maybe you just have to wait a little while before she believes she can accept them." After he had his talk with Beast Boy, Cyborg made sure to let Beast Boy know he wouldn't say a word about what the changeling told him. Cyborg knew it was all up to Beast Boy from hear on out. So for the next two months Beast Boy tried once again to make Raven happy, he told his lame jokes that he knew she laughed at secretly. He tried to get her involved in all of the teams activities, and his quest to get her to smile and laugh was still on the top of his list. However for those last two months Beast Boy didn't see any change with Raven. She was still her mysterious sarcastic self, but Beast Boy wouldn't have it any other way with her. No she is perfect just the way she was and always has been.

Back in the common room the five Titans were still enjoying the perfect morning, but it was suddenly broken up by the alarm. Robin leaped off the couch to the main computer checking to see what villain was stupid enough to try cause some trouble. "Titans," Robin shouted, "Overload is attacking a computer store in the downtown district of the city. Lets take him down quick and easy." Everyone looked to their leader and each gave a nod of approval, "Titans, Go!"

The Titans arrived to the crime scene just as the last of the customers were fleeing the building. Robin screeched to a halt on his motorcycle leaping off of it to the ground in a fighting stance. Starfire flew in landing next to Robin, while Raven came in floating behind the two. Cyborg and Beast Boy arrived via the T-car, also coming to a screeching halt in front of the store.

Once the last two Titans got out of the car Robin gave one last briefing, "All right Titans, Overload is inside we need to get him a little wet behind the ears if we want to take him down with as little trouble as we can. Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven keep overload distracted. Starfire you and I will grab the buildings fire hose to give him a good soak." Robin began running ahead into the store shouting, "Titans, Go!"

Overload picked up one of the many computers, that were lining the shelf, getting ready to absorb it. Suddenly the computer was surrounded by a black aura and thrown to the far wall. Overload turned just in time to see Beast Boy spring forward toward the villain in cheetah form trying to draw his attention away. Meanwhile Cyborg was on a floating black disk firing his sonic cannon. Seeing that Overload had his attention fully on three of the Titans, Starfire and Robin had found the buildings fire hose. Robin was turning on the valve to the hose, while Starfire held it at the ready toward Overload.

When the water didn't come pouring out the hose Starfire looked at the nozzle questionably, "Is the pressure of high water not supposed to come out?"

Robin was just as surprised as Starfire, "Star something is wrong, go in and help the others!" Starfire dropped the hose and readied to shower starbolts onto the villain. Robin readied a handful of Bird-a-rangs and threw them to the ceiling sprinklers. When the sprinkler heads snapped off, no water came from them. Now getting extremely worried Robin called out to Raven, "Raven I need you to bring up the water main from underground, we need to douse Overload fast!"

Raven closed her eyes as she concentrated on one of the water pipes inside the walls, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos," as she searched the walls and floors she saw that the main water line to the building was melted shut. _'Overload must have melted them before he began his attack here, he is learning it seems,'_ she mused. Raven called out to the rest of the team, "The water main is melted shut, we can't do anything about it from in here!"

Overload looked towards Raven's direction and began to charge after her. Beast Boy was the first to reach Overload, changing into a gorilla hoping to knock him out of Raven's path. Overload saw the green Titan coming and sent an electric arc flying toward the Titan stopping him dead in his tracks. Cyborg was next hitting Overload with his sonic cannon after he stopped Beast Boy's attack. Cyborg had the villain pinned into the far wall facing the glass at the front of the building. Raven looked over to Beast Boy seeing he was starting to get up after the jolt he received. Seeing that he was doing better now Raven began to fly toward Cyborg, who was now fighting to get out of Overload's electric arm, slowly but surely Raven knew the villain was trying to squeeze the life out of her friend. Starfire flew high raining down starbolts on the villain, hoping it would release Cyborg. Being struck by so many starbolts caused Overload to drop Cyborg out of its grip, however Cyborg seemed to be out for the fight for he wasn't moving when he hit the ground.

With Overload stunned for the moment and Raven at the ready when it came too. Starfire flew down, picked up Cyborg and brought him out of harms way. When she set him down Starfire could see he was beginning to wake up again, "Friend I am glad to see you are ok! You are not damaged to badly I hope?"

Cyborg groaned but still managed to give Starfire a smile, "I am fine Star, now lets take this thing down!"

Beast Boy was back up and running toward the fight when he saw Robin come running up to him, "Beast Boy help Raven and Cyborg lure Overload outside, we will have to take him down out there," Beast Boy nodded and ran toward Raven, "Starfire I need your help follow me!" Starfire flew toward Robin as they headed out to the street.

Raven was trying to keep Overload pinned down in a shield, hoping Beast Boy or Cyborg would arrive to help her out. Ravens hope was proven to be right when she saw Cyborg standing next to her reading his sonic cannon. Raven let hear shield down, then tried to bind the villain with her powers. Cyborg opened up with his cannon further distracting Overload. However Raven and Cyborg's attention was drawn when Beast Boy began shouting out to them.

"Guys we need to-" but he never finished because he was struck by a long sweeping electric arm, knocking him into the side wall.

Cyborg felt himself being wrapped up again, then tossed into the other side wall. Cyborg crashed through the wall and into the adjacent building.

Raven gasped when she saw Beast Boy hit the wall with a loud thud, then she heard Cyborg crash into something. Raven didn't even have a chance to react when Overload grabbed onto her, throwing her through the glass window and out on the street. Overload walked out next to Raven about to grab her again and throw her a good long way, when it saw the electric transformer behind the Titan, "Overload will finish you off for good now!"

Beast Boy opened his eyes, seeing he was still in the store alone could only mean that the rest of the team was outside. What he saw in the street terrified him, Raven was lying on the ground unmoving, and Overload was reaching back with its arm to strike at her again. That is when he saw what was behind Raven. Beast Boy's eyes went wide, he knew what was about to happen. And he knew he had to do something, anything to keep Raven from danger.

Slowly she opened her eyes groaning with pain Raven could see she was outside on the road. It was then she saw Overload towering over her bringing its arm down for one final strike. Raven couldn't do anything she was to scared to dodge the blow, all she could do was lie on the pavement and watch Overload bring its arm toward her. Raven felt the blow but she didn't fly backwards, instead she was knocked off to her right just a few feet away from where she was. Raven didn't have time to figure out what had just happened, for when she looked to where she just was Overload hit something and that something was green.

Beast Boy had pushed Raven away from Overload's attack just in time. If he hadn't changed into his cheetah form, he would never had made it in time to save Raven, _'At least I know she will be ok,' _was the last thought to go through his mind when he hit the transformer.

"Beast Boy!" Raven screamed. Overload then turned his attention back on to her, when suddenly he was hit with a jet of water. Raven didn't bother to see where the water was coming from, all that mattered to her right now was to save Beast Boy. Once Raven looked to the changeling she surrounded him with her powers, cutting him off from the electrical current. Setting him down on the ground Raven ran up to Beast Boy's now unconscious human form.

When Cyborg made his way out of the rubble he was sent through, he saw Beast Boy being electrocuted and Raven shouting his name. He ran as fast as he could toward Raven as she saved Beast Boy from the electricity, looking to his left briefly he could see Robing with a car hood helping Starfire hold it against a fire hydrant and directing the flow of water toward Overload. Now standing next to Raven Cyborg could see she was trying to heal Beast Boy with her powers, but it did not seem to be working. Cyborg kneeled down next to Beast Boy checking his vitals. Beast Boy wasn't breathing and his heart had stopped, not thinking twice Cyborg began to perform CPR.

Standing up now Raven watched as Cyborg tried to resuscitate the changeling. Five minutes had gone by with no reaction at all from Beast Boy. As she continued to watch Cyborg try to save her green friend one thought was going through her mind, _'Why did he do it, why did he save me, what is so special about me?'_ Raven was brought out of her questions at the sound of Beast Boy gasping for breath. Raven slowly kneeled down again next to her two friends, "Is he going to be ok Cyborg?" she asked with a very worried tone.

Cyborg checked Beast Boy's vitals once again with his sensors, "He is still unconscious Raven, but I believe he will be ok for now. We need to get him to the tower for a full check up." As he looked into Raven's eyes he could see she relaxed a bit at what he said. Looking over his shoulder he could see Robin and Starfire running up to them, "He will be fine," Cyborg called out to Robin already knowing what he was going to ask, "we need to get him to the tower just to be safe though."

Robin gave a big sigh of relief at Cyborg's news, "All right then, get him back to the tower pronto. Starfire and I will take Overload to the police."

Starfire was crying with all of her might when she saw Beast Boy still lying down on the ground, "Oh Cyborg are you sure friend Beast Boy will be ok?" she asked still crying.

Robin gave Starfire a reassuring hug, "Yes Star he will be all right, Beast Boy is in good hands."

Cyborg lifted Beast Boy off the ground and began to walk toward the T-car when suddenly Raven stopped him, "I will take him back to the tower." Raven didn't give Cyborg a chance to argue with her for she formed her soul self to teleport the three back to the tower. Before heading out on his motorcycle, Robin put the T-car on auto-pilot back to the tower.

Inside the Titans Tower medical bay, Cyborg was checking some monitors showing Beast Boy's brainwave activity. Satisfied his green skinned friend is in the clear, Cyborg walked up to bed Beast Boy is lying in still unconscious. Once Raven used her teleportation, to bring the three of them here, she never once left Beast Boy's bedside. She was still perplexed with the same questions she had earlier when Beast Boy was brought back by Cyborg. It bothered her not knowing why Beast Boy would do such a selfless thing, sacrificing himself to save her, it just wasn't like him to do that.

The medical bay doors opened revealing Robin and Starfire. Cyborg saw them walk to the only occupied bed, but before they got there he ushered them both outside the room. Once outside in the hall Cyborg let then know Beast Boy would perfectly ok once he woke up. The changeling maybe a little sore for a few days but nothing serious. Starfire smiled now that she knew Beast Boy would be himself soon once again. Back at the computer store she thought she lost a friend forever.

Robin looked to the door once more, "How is Raven doing?"

"She seems to be taking this pretty good," Cyborg answered, "I am sure she was just as worried as the rest of us."

Robin wasn't convinced, "Are you sure Cyborg, because I have never seen her this concerned before and Beast Boy of all people."

Of all the Titans Robin was the one person who knew Raven the best, but Cyborg was sure she was just worried about Beast Boy's well being as they all were, "Yes Robin, I am sure."

Accepting it for now, but still not entirely convinced, Robin gave Cyborg a nod of approval, "Be sure to let me know when he wakes up, I don't want him out on anymore missions unless he feels he is up to it."

"You got it Robin," Cyborg answered with his own nod, "I think it might be best just to let him rest for now."

Starfire looked to the door with concern written on her face, "What of friend Raven, should she not also leave so as not to disturb friend Beast Boy?"

Cyborg was about to answer Starfire when Robin beat him to it, "Cyborg will let her know Star not to worry. Why don't you go check on Silkie I bet he is still hungry." With that Starfire walked toward the elevator with Robin in tow. After the two left Cyborg turned on his heal, heading back for the medical bay.

After the three Titans left the room, Raven just stayed focused on Beast Boy waiting for him to wake up. She heard the door open once again, by the sound of their feet Raven could make a pretty guess as to who it was, "So Beast Boy checks out ok?" she asked Cyborg.

Cyborg walked up to the bed again standing next to Raven, "Yeah he will be just fine once he wakes up. Robin doesn't want him on anymore missions until BB feels up to it again." When Raven didn't say anything further Cyborg looked to her searching for some sort of hint as to what she was feeling at the moment. As usual her face was completely neutral, "We should leave so Beast Boy can get his rest." he said to Raven motioning to the door.

"I will be right here."

If it had been anyone but Raven, Cyborg wouldn't think twice about it. But this was Raven, what ever was going through her head at this moment obviously bothered her enough to not leave Beast Boy's side this was something serious, "Raven are you sure you are ok? I can stay if you like, you don't have to be here."

Raven finally looked up to Cyborg, "I am sure." Not wanting to argue with Raven, Cyborg just nodded to her and left the medical bay.

About an hour later Beast Boy fluttered his eyes open, he had one splitting headache. As he looked around the room he was in he had a little trouble remembering exactly what had happened. As Beast Boy tried to concentrate, his gaze landed on the person sitting next to his bed. He was taken back just a little bit at seeing Raven sitting next to him. After his initial shock left him Beast Boy finally found his voice, "Hey Raven, how long have I been out?"

Raven looked to Beast Boy with her still neutral face, "Not long an hour at the most."

Beast Boy gave Raven a smile hoping to lighten the mood, "Not much of a nap huh?"

Raven just rolled her eyes, so like Beast Boy to bring humor at the most inopportune time. Beast Boy then sat up in the bed stretching his arms. He was about to get up out of the bed when Raven spoke again, "Why did you do it?"

Beast Boy paused for a second realizing what Raven was asking, he suddenly got very nervous, "I just had to Raven."

"But why, you could have been killed."

Beast Boy just stared down at his hands, "I was concerned for your safety, I guess I acted without thinking."

Raven knew he was hiding something, but she also knew this wasn't the time or place to try and force him to talk about something he didn't want to. Raven stood up from her chair, "Beast Boy if you have anything you need to talk to me about, I just want you to know my door is open." She began to make her way to the door when Beast Boy's voice stopped her.

"Raven I," he began, "I just wanted to say..."

Looking over her shoulder at the changeling, "Yes Beast Boy?"

He thought about telling her everything, how she always made him feel when he saw her in the morning. How he thought just how pretty she was when she was reading one of her books. But he just couldn't do it, "Thank you for making sure I was ok."

"It was no problem," she began once again toward the door when she suddenly remembered, "Robin says you are off duty until you feel up to going back out. I will see you later Beast Boy." Just as she walked up to the door Cyborg passed her walking into the medical bay.

From the look on Raven and Beast Boy's face nothing bad had happened to either of them, and yet nothing wonderful either. Cyborg walked to the chair Raven was just in and sat down, "So BB, did yeah tell her?"

Beast Boy just shook his head, "I wanted to so bad Cy, but I just couldn't."

Cyborg gave his green friend a slap to the shoulder, "Don't worry man, I am sure you will find a way somehow, just don't give up hope."

Beast Boy wanted to believe Cyborg's words he really did want to. But how could Raven ever love him in return? Maybe she really couldn't feel love, maybe she really was unable to feel any emotions. No Cyborg was right, he couldn't give up hope not right now, not ever.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author Note: **This is my very first fan fic submission, so please any suggestions to help improve my writing would be much appreciated. I am sorry if the characters are a bit OOC, Raven probably the most. However I did not give her much lines in this chapter so that could be why. If the characters are to much OOC I would love to hear from you people about keeping them in character.


	2. Concern or something more?

Now late in the evening, Beast Boy was still quite sore, so he took some aspirin out of the cabinet in the bathroom. After taking the aspirin he walked into the common room. He saw Cyborg sitting on the couch playing Gamestation, while both Starfire and Robin sat at the table. Beast Boy noticed Raven wasn't here with the rest of the team, but he know she was just off doing her own thing, _'What ever that is,' _he mused. He didn't even get two steps into the room before he was greeted with a bone crunching hug from Starfire.

"Oh friend Beast Boy, you are awake!" The poor changeling couldn't even talk his lungs were to constricted. Robin shouted her name reminding her that she was causing further harm to Beast Boy. Setting him back down on his feet, Starfire began to grow upset, "I am sorry for causing you further harm friend Beast Boy, please forgive me."

Taking in a couple of deep breaths the changeling just looked to her and smiled. "Don't worry Star, I am all right."

"Oh wonderful! To help with your recovery, I shall make the Tamaranean pudding of strength!"

Beast Boy's eyes went wide just long enough for the hamster in his brain to get back on its turning wheel, "Thanks Star I really do appreciate it, but the truth is I'm not hungry."

"Perhaps tomorrow then?" she said with a hopeful look in her eyes.

Beast Boy nodded, "Sure Star, tomorrow sounds great for pudding," he hoped she would forget by tomorrow but this was Starfire after all.

Robin then got out of his seat, "Beast Boy," as he walked up to the changeling, "we have combat training tomorrow at eight in the morning. Now if you don't feel one hundred percent, you don't have to be there."

"Well I still feel sore right now, but I'm pretty sure after a good sleep I will be up for it."

The boy wonder gave him a smile, "Well lets hope you do feel better in the morning and good night to you." Robin slipped his hand into Starfire's, "Well time to get some sleep, big day tomorrow." The two left the room still hand in hand.

Beast Boy shuddered a bit watching them leave together. It wasn't that he did not like having the two of them together finally, in fact he was thrilled. However he was still getting use to them showing their affection right out in the open. As the changeling looked toward the couch, with Cyborg sitting comfortably playing Gamestation in it, he decided to play some games to hopefully take his mind off his still sore body.

"Hey Cy, mind if I join you?"

Cyborg looked up to his friend, "Not at all BB sit your butt right down, but don't think I will go easy on yeah!"

Beast Boy shook his head, Cyborg always seemed to know what exactly to say to cheer him up, "I wouldn't have it any other way tin can!" And thus the battles waged on in the virtual world.

Meanwhile Raven was meditating in her bedroom, floating just above her bed. Raven did not say her mantra aloud, instead she was saying it in her mind focusing on her center. Once her mind was centered she began to go ever the _event_ from earlier today. Playing it back in her mind she tried to sort through every image she could recall. That is until Rage spoke up.

_'What a selfless thing to do, he could have killed himself,'_ Rage spoke. Raven shut her eyes just a little tighter at what the emotion was saying. Rage continued to rant, _'That idiot didn't have to shove us out of the way, he could have rammed into Overload saving us, and him, a lot of trouble afterward.'_

_'Oh but BB is alive so it doesn't matter what happened!'_ shouted Happy. Always the optimistic one, that emotion was.

_'But...we almost...lost...him,'_ Raven shut her eyes even tighter when Timid spoke. That has always been one of Ravens fears, losing one of her friends. Yes, she admitted to herself, Beast Boy did technically die, however Cybrog brought him back

_'Especially him wouldn't you say Rae,'_ Affection giggled out. Raven nearly brought herself out of meditation from hearing that emotion. No she couldn't have those feelings to the changeling, he was a friend no more.

_'Affection is right Raven,'_ Knowledge was backing up Affection! _'Beast Boy has been the one person in our life to spend so much time with us.'_ Raven thought back to all those times. Times when Beast Boy would try to get her to laugh by telling lame jokes. Trying to get her involved in activities with the team, outside of just battling villains. Always annoying her by interrupting her meditation, and last but not least his endless quest to get her to smile.

Raven brought herself out of meditation so suddenly she fell backwards on her bed. As she lie their for a few moments she continued to reflect back on all the times Beast Boy had gone out of his way for her. Granted most, if not all, of the times he just annoyed the heck out of her but at least he never gave up. Unlike the other Titans who respected her privacy. Looking to the ceiling for just a split second, Raven went to her dresser and picked up her meditation mirror.

Gazing into it she called to Knowledge. When the said emotion appeared in the mirror Raven didn't even have a chance to ask her question, for Knowledge beat her to it.

"You are wondering why I agree with Affection?" Knowledge said to her from the mirror.

"No I was wondering why Affection would agree with you," she said sarcastically.

Knowledge shook her head, "It is pointless to insult ones self, people would question your sanity." If Raven wasn't angry before she was now, since when did Knowledge give her a lecture! Normally it would come from Wisdom, not her best friend Knowledge. "It is only logical," as the emotion continued, "that you would have feelings for Beast Boy. He is the only one who tries to keep you involved in everything that happens outside of hero work."

"How can I not care for him, he's my friend, I care for him just as much as the others. It still doesn't answer why I'm so worked up over this." Raven said, lowering her head a bit.

Knowledge slowly began to fade away from the mirror, "All we can do is help to guide you, walking the path is entirely up to you Raven," and with that she vanished from the mirror completely.

Raven sat the mirror back on her dresser, pondering what her emotions just told her. Feelings for Beast Boy, the same person who annoyed her to no end? No it just wasn't possible for her to have those feelings for him, or anyone for that matter. If she showed those kind of feelings to another, her powers would destroy something if not someone.

Looking to the clock Raven could see it was almost midnight, "I better try to get some sleep. I still don't know why I'm so worked up over this, but it's apparent I won't be getting any answers tonight." She didn't know why but speaking her mind made her feel better somehow. Lying down into her bed, Raven remembered the team had training to do in the morning. Beast Boy would be late but he would be there at least. She decided to keep a close eye on him, maybe she could see for herself what her emotions were trying to tell her.

It was now after midnight, and with Beast Boy losing to Cyborg for the fifth time in a row, the two friends decided to call it a night. As Beast Boy walked down the hall to his room he stopped in front of Ravens door, _'Time to wish the love of my life good night!'_ He reached up with his hand about to knock on her door, when he remembered just how worried she was about him today with dieing and all. Lowering his hand he decided it was best not to disturb Raven anymore today then he already had. Continuing down to his room Beast Boy jumped to his top bunk and drifted off to sleep.

The nearby alarm clock was beeping quite loudly. It was silenced by a gloved hand smashing into it. The owner of the hand just rolled back over into bed preparing for more sleep. Memories of the previous night came back to Beast Boy, so he rolled over once again to see the time.

"Seven! Man it's to early!" he shouted. Swinging his legs out the changeling slid off the top bunk, but upon his feet impacting with the floor his legs doubled over in pain. Picking himself up off the floor, Beast Boy found that he could still stand he would just have to be careful about how high he jumped. Still in his uniform from the previous day he began to do his morning stretches. However when he stretched his right arm a severe pain shoot through it.

Clutching his arm while the pain died down Beast Boy began to think about skipping the combat training all together today. No he couldn't do that, because if he did then the others would know that he was still in pain from yesterday. And then Robin wouldn't let him go out on any missions until he was completely over it. Yes he had to attend this morning just to put everyone else at ease, and to show them he was all right.

Eight arrived and all the Titans, save one, was in the training room. Robin, Starfire, and Raven were all going through there stretches, getting ready. While Cyborg prepped his weights. The doors opened up reveling the fifth Titan. Beast Boy was already walking toward the treadmill when he noticed the looks he was receiving. Both Robin and Cyborg had very surprised looks on their faces. The two of them were both wondering why Beast Boy would be here since he had a free pass not to attend. Starfire was happy to see him here, since Beast Boy did say he wanted her pudding today. Raven on the other hand just had her normal neutral face once again. True she was surprised to see him, but only because he was on time for once.

Looking to Robin and Cyborg's faces the changeling broke the silence, "What?"

This snapped them both out of their state of confusion. Robin walked up to the changeling, "Beast Boy are you sure you're ok with training this morning? If you don't feel up to it, you can sit today out."

Raven, still looking towards Beast Boy, now understood why the two boys were surprised earlier. _'Maybe he is feeling a lot better this morning,'_ she mused.

Beast Boy again thought about not attending but still decided against it any ways. "Yeah Robin I'm sure, don't worry about me I feel great!" he shouted throwing his left arm into the air.

Robin just cocked an eyebrow, "All right then Beast Boy, you were going to hit the treadmill first right?"

"What better way to get the blood pumping then a good run," the changeling said as he got on the device. Robin just nodded and went over to practice on the full size punching bag hanging in the corner of the room. Cyborg went to his weights, while the girls, literally, hit the small obstacle course.

After an hour of exercising Robin approached Beast Boy, who was now on one of the bench presses, "Hey Beast Boy, care for a little sparing match?"

Reaching for all he was worth with the bar Beast Boy hollered, "Spot!" After Robin reached down to help Beast Boy, the changeling swung his legs to the side. Looking up to Robin with a small grin in his face, "Sure thing, just go easy on me, since you know I wouldn't stand a chance against you."

"Maybe not now Beast Boy," Robin said trying to reassure him, "but if you train just a little harder, I just may not stand a chance against you."

Now on the treadmill Raven watched as the two stepped into the ring. So far she had been keeping a watch on the changeling, she even caught him in a few stares now and then. Each time she did catch him she would get a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach. Raven just brushed it off as not having any breakfast yet. Still it was strange she would only get this feeling when she caught him staring, causing him to turn away suddenly. However for the last hour she was no closer to an answer then she was last night.

Since Raven was already facing the ring she continued on the treadmill. However both Starfire and Cyborg had to stop what they were doing just to see how Beast Boy would fair against Robin. For a short time the match was just Beast Boy giving some weak punches to Robin's midsection and head. Robin easily avoided the strikes, following up with some punches of his own aimed at Beast Boy's head that he to dodged. After a few minutes of this, Robin decided to throw something different at Beast Boy.

Beast Boy kept up with Robin the best he could, his right arm was really beginning to cause some pain. He just hoped his opponent would get him with a quick strike so it could end already. The changeling got his wish too when Robin brought his leg in a roundhouse kick to the right of Beast Boy's head. Instead of just letting Robin connect with the blow, Beast Boy instinctively blocked with his right arm. Beast Boy's arm flared up in pain when Robin's foot connected. The pain was so bad that his arm went limp upon impact causing it to smack into his head from the kick. The changeling doubled over from the pain, it felt like his arm was on fire.

All four of the Titans were instantly at Beast Boy's side hoping he wasn't hurt to badly. Robin kneeled down next to him, "Beast Boy are you ok?"

With the pain still not subsiding Beast Boy knew he had no choice, "No, my arm...it hurts pretty bad..."

Cyborg waisted no time getting his green friend up on his feet, "All right then, lets get you to the med bay and have a look at that arm." Beast Boy just nodded following Cyborg out of the gym, with Starfire in tow worried about her friend.

The whole time Raven never once let her sight leave Beast Boy. As he was lead out by Cyborg she began to follow them as well until Robin stopped her.

"Raven is everything ok?" he asked resting his hand on her shoulder to get her attention.

"I'm fine Robin," she said still looking to the door.

"I am not so sure Raven. Ever since last night you haven't really been you're self."

"I can assure, I am all right now if you will excuse me," she began to walk to the door once again.

"It's about Beast Boy isn't?"

Raven stopped dead in her tracks, "What?" she asked turning to face Robin. He didn't repeat his question, since he knew she heard him. Instead he just stood their with his arms crossed over his chest. Raven calmed herself before answering him, "I'm just concerned for him that's all."

Robin shook his head, "I'm not so sure Raven, this is more then just genuine concern for a friend."

She raised an eyebrow, "Oh really? Well since you seem to know a lot about interpreting peoples emotions then please do tell."

"Could it be that maybe you care for him Raven?"

Her expression didn't change, "Robin you of all people know I can not feel any emotion, due to my powers."

"That is not all true Raven. Their was one instance when you did show genuine feelings for another without your powers interfering."

"Please name the one time I have shown that kind of emotion," she said in a matter of fact manner not believing him.

"Malchior."

Instantly Raven could feel her anger beginning to boil at just the mentioning of his name, "Never say that name again." With that she left Robin in the gym and made her way to the medical bay.

In the medical bay Beast Boy sat on one of the beds holding his now painless arm, do to the pain medication Cyborg gave him. The changeling couldn't almost contain his laughter at the site before him. Cyborg was trying to read one of the monitors, but was having a difficult time doing it with Starfire next to him.

"Is friend Beast Boy all right Cyborg?" she asked floating over Cyborg's left shoulder.

Cyborg never took his eyes off the monitor, "Star I'm still-"

"Does he require more medicine?"

"He just got some for-"

"Or perhaps a fluffy pillow?"

"Star he isn't lying-"

"Or maybe he just needs-"

"Starfire!" Cyborg shouted.

Starfire paused for a little bit before she realized what Cyborg was implying, "Maybe I should go see to friend Robin," she replied nervously. Starfire maybe naive but she knew when she was trying to be too helpful.

Once she left the medical bay, Cyborg could finally get to checking over what his scanners had found. He had just found what he was looking for, when he heard Ravens voice.

"Is it anything serious?"

Cyborg turned from the scanners and stood next to Beast Boy letting them both hear the results, "No nothing too bad, just a fracture." He looked right to the green Titan, "But you're lucky it didn't break from Robin's kick BB."

Beast Boy looked to the floor, "Hey I said I was feeling fine earlier and I was."

"I'm surprised to see your brain was even functioning that early," Raven said to the changeling walking up to him.

Beast Boy knew he had been caught. There was no point to keeping up with his lie, "All right so my arm did hurt a little bit when I got up, but I didn't think nothing of it."

"Apparently not," Raven added, "look where you are now." Beast boy just gave a defeated sigh.

"Don't worry BB," Cyborg reassured him, "we will put a cast on your arm and in a few weeks it will be just like new."

"Or I could just heal him now."

Cyborg knew Raven's healing powers took a lot out of her so he didn't even suggest having her heal the changeling. Beast Boy, on the other hand, just stared into her eyes not believing his ears.

"Really Rae, you would do that for me?"

"It's Raven," she corrected, "and yes I will. That's what friends do Beast Boy, they help each other."

After she healed Beast Boy's arm, Cyborb was running another scan on Beast Boy's arm when Robin walked in. Both she and Robin exchanged looks. Robin looked down to the tile floor, almost immediately, hoping Raven would understand. She could tell he was sorry, but she was still angry at him over what he said in the gym, "I have to go meditate now." Then she phased into the ceiling.

Beast Boy saw her leave but didn't think it was because of Robin. So he just sat on the bed waiting for Cyborg to give him the all clear or not.

With a smile on his face Cyborg turned to the two Titans, "Well BB thanks to Ravens help, you're all fixed up." Beast Boy was jumping for joy at the news. Robin turned to Cyborg with a questionable look in his eye. Cyborg slapped a hand to his face, "Oh that's right you weren't here. The little grass stain here just had a fracture nothing to major. Raven was able to heal it completely though."

"Well healed or not, Beast Boy I am suspending you from duty for the next couple of days."

Beast Boy stopped his little victory dance, "Dude why, you heard Cy I'm all better now."

Robin stood strong, "And I would like to keep it that way too. It's only for a couple of days Beast Boy, but I still want you to show up for the training exercises."

The green Titan just gave another defeated sigh, "No problem Robin, I will be there."

"Glad to hear it, just one question, where did you get that fracture?"

Cyborg went back to his results from the first scan , "According to the first scan I did, that fracture had been their for a full twenty-four hours. It must have happened when we were battling Overload."

"Well," said Beast Boy with a finger to his chin, "he did throw me pretty hard into that wall before I...," He stopped abruptly not wanting to recall what happened

"Before the incident," Robin said for him knowing that the changeling didn't want to talk about it.

"Yeah before that, thanks Robin."

"No problem Beast Boy, now if anyone needs me I will be upstairs getting breakfast ready it is my turn after all." Robin turned and left leaving the two Titans alone in the medical bay.

Beast Boy stared out a nearby window, "Hey Cy I am going to head outside for awhile. Just be sure to have everyone wait up for me before we all have lunch."

"You ain't coming to breakfast?"

"Nah, I'm just not hungry."

Cyborg thought it strange for Beast Boy to miss breakfast, but he didn't press the issue. "All right then BB, I will let everyone know." Beast Boy thanked Cyborg and headed out the door.

Raven was on the roof attempting to meditate, but having no such luck. Looking out to the bay, her mind kept drifting back to the look Beast Boy had given her just before she healed his arm.

_'Really Rae, you would do that for me...'_

_'That's what friends do Beast Boy, they help each other...'_

She was brought out of her recollection when she heard a familiar voice.

"I just wanted you to know breakfast will be ready in a few," Cyborg said to her standing just a few feet behind.

She replied not turning her gaze, "Thanks Cyborg, but I don't think I will be attending."

"Well that is up to you, and I'm sure Robin won't mind if you miss the breakfast he is making."

"Robin? I thought it was Beast Boy's turn today?"

Cyborg just gave a small chuckle, "Nope no tofu eggs today, just good old fashioned meat." He was about to leave when a thought occurred to him, "You know Rae, you did seem a little different to him down in the med bay earlier."

Raven just gave a small sigh at the use of her nickname, "Different, how?"

Cyborg began counting off on his hand, "Well you didn't give BB a lecture about covering up the fact he was in pain. And you offered right up front to heal his arm. And I know it takes a lot out of you when you use your healing powers."

"I was just concerned for his wellbeing that's all."

"This is still about what he did yesterday isn't it?"

Raven finally turned to face Cyborg, "And what would yesterday have to do with it?"

Cyborg began scratching his head, "Oh I don't probably due to the fact he almost died." He could just barely see Raven's reaction. Her face was still neutral, but her eyes showed her sadness. "Have you talked to him about it?"

Raven just looked down to her feet, "I have tried once, but I could tell he didn't want to talk about it. At least not at that moment." Cyborg didn't interrupt her, he knew she needed to say this. "I did let him know that if he did feel like talking about it, he could come to me."

Cyborg smiled, "Well when he is ready he will for sure talk to you about it."

"It doesn't matter who he talks to just as long as he does talk to someone," she could almost feel tears in her eyes. "I would be the last person he would talk to about his problem any ways."

"Well," Cyborg started.

Raven looked up to him raising an eyebrow, "So you do know something I don't, care to enlighten me?"

He just cornered himself now and he knew it. He couldn't break his promise to Beast Boy, but how could he give an answer to Raven that would seem somewhat believable?

"Well?" Raven said while tapping of her foot.

"Look Raven about what he did yesterday, he was just worried about you." He walked up next to her, "You know how BB is, he acts before thinking things through."

"He said the exact same thing to me yesterday," Raven looked out to the bay again. "But their is something else that is troubling him, and I have a funny feeling somehow it involves me."

For once in a long time Cyborg was actually happy to have the alarm sound. With their conversation cut short, the two Titans made their way to the common room. Once they arrived Robin was already turned away from the computer ready to address the team.

Looking around the room Raven noticed that Beast Boy wasn't with them, "Where is Beast Boy?"

"After this morning, I put him off duty for a few days," Robin told the her.

Raven knew why he did it. If he was injured again in battle, it would cause a serious problem for the team, "So what's the trouble this time?"

Robin began walking to the door, "It's Dr. Light, he is trying to steal from one of the bank trucks again on main street."

Cyborg groaned, "Doesn't that guy ever learn to-"

Robin cut him off, "It doesn't matter, what matters is bringing him to justice. Cyborg and I will use the T-car. Starfire and Raven take to the skies."

The four of them ran out the room with their leader shouting out the battle cry, "Titans, go!"


	3. Asking for help

**Disclamer:** I should probably put this up here. I wouldn't want to get in trouble now. I do not own the Teen Titans. I did ask about it, but I was turned down due to lack of funds.

* * *

Dr. Light proved to be no problem. As soon as Raven made her presence known, Dr. Light begged for mercy. She stood in front of the open rear doors of the police van as Dr. Light was loaded in. Cyborg was already making his way to the T-car, while Robin was next to one of the policemen going over, once again, measures to keep the troublesome villain locked up. Starfire was never more then three feet from Robin's side, however one look over to Raven and she knew something was troubling her. Raven's mind began to wonder back to her and Cyborg's conversation from earlier.

_'Have you talked to him about it...'_

Her gaze turned to look down the street.

_'I would be the last person he would talk to...'_

She looked up to the few clouds in the sky.

_'He was just worried about you...'_

Reaching behind her neck, she put the hood of her cloak up.

_'I have a funny feeling somehow it involves me...'_

"Friend Raven, are you all right?" Starfire asked, slowly walking up to the dark Titan.

Raven turned to look over her left shoulder, "I'm fine Starfire, why do you ask?"

"You have the look of troubles."

Raven turned to face Starfire, trying to keep her face neutral. Looking into the Tamaranean's eyes, Raven could see she was worried for her. Whenever a member of the team was down Starfire always did her best to cheer them up, 'Much like Beast Boy. Wait, where did that come from,' Raven mused.

"Raven?"

Starfire's voice got Raven's attention once again. She began to walk closer to Raven, but as she took her first step Raven turned around. "Please, Raven may I help in the sorting out of your troubles?"

"Starfire I appreciate your offer to help, but this is something I need to figure out myself."

Stopping just behind Raven, Starfire lowered her head. "Raven," she said cupping her hands together, "I only wish to-"

"Tell the others I will be back later. If they need me, I will have my communicator with me." With that Raven flew off into the city.

From the T-car Cyborg saw the whole exchange between the two girls. He may not have heard what was said, but judging from Raven's sudden departure, and the sad look on Starfire's face. It couldn't have been good anything good. Robin had finally finished talking with the policeman. When he looked up to check on Starfire, he just caught Raven flying away from her. Walking up to her, Robin knew something was wrong.

"Are you all right Star?"

Turning to look at him, Robin could see the sad look on her face, "I am as good as I can be Robin."

He took one of her hands, "It's ok Starfire. Now what's the matter?"

"Friend Raven has left to deal with the troubles." He looked down to both of their hands, having a good guess as to why Starfire was upset.

"I'm sure Raven will be fine Star, now lets head back to the tower." he said looking back into her green eyes.

She looked into his masked eyes knowing he was right. Smiling she said, "That is a good idea Robin."

As the two walked back to the T-car, Cyborg was already waiting for them in the drivers seat. After they were all inside, Cyborg started up the car and headed back for the tower.

After Beast Boy left the tower he decided a good swim was in order. Diving into the water he changed into a dolphin and swam as fast as he could. Jumping out and back into the water along the way to the docks across the bay. It didn't take long for Beast Boy to swim across the bay, nevertheless his short swim brought new energy to his body. Leaping out of the water, Beast Boy changed once again into a dog landing on the dock. After giving himself a good shake to dry off, he morphed back into his human form and began walking toward one of the nearby streets.

Raven was flying high above the city, not knowing where she was going. All she knew was that she had to go somewhere. Looking down Raven could see the cafe she would stop at occasionally for a semi quite place to read and drink her tea. Setting down in front of the entrance she looked up to the sign, "Leafy Drinks."

Walking through the door, Raven could see the store clerk kneeling behind the counter looking for something. "Good morning."

"Good morning," the clerk said peering over the counter, "what can I get yo-" the clerk stopped now knowing who just walked into the store. The clerk stood up suddenly, "Welcome to the Leafy Drinks cafe. I must say I never thought a Titan would stop in here."

"I come here from time to time," she said looking to the now standing man behind the counter.

"Well my name is Bill, glad to meet you Raven," he extended his hand.

Raven didn't shake his hand. Instead she just looked to his outstretched hand, then back up to his face, "Nice to meet you to Bill."

Taking the hint Bill brought his hand back behind the counter, "So what will it be?"

"A small herbal tea please."

Bill nodded to the Titan, "Coming right up," he said turning around to prepare the tea. Raven walked away from the counter to the tables off to her left. Finding the one table in the back corner she sat down waiting patiently for her tea.

Beast Boy continued on his walk even though he was feeling down about being off duty, _'Robin has good reason to pull me off, or else he wouldn't have otherwise'_ he mused. Rounding the block he noticed that he came to a street filled with many small cafes. Although he wasn't hungry, Beast Boy did see one cafe that stood out from the rest. This one in particular, with the sign above the door that read, "Leafy Drinks." Stopping in front of the glass window he looked up to the sign, "I wonder if Raven ever stops here?"

Still sitting in the chair, Raven was glancing at one of the books the cafe had on a nearby shelf. Pausing briefly from her reading she saw someone outside the window that looked strangely familiar to her. When suddenly Bill stepped into her line of sight.

"Here you are miss Raven, I hope you enjoy it. Is their anything else I can get you?" Bill asked politely.

"No thank, just my tea please." Bill nodded and walked back to the counter. Once Bill left her view of the window Raven could see that the person just standing a moment ago, was no longer there. "That couldn't have been him. Why would he stop at a place like this?" she asked herself quietly.

Once again walking down the street the changeling couldn't help but wonder if he should ask Raven to that cafe sometime. He lowered his head a bit knowing that Raven would never agree to go anywhere with him. _'No this is not the time to be having negative thoughts! I love her that's for sure, so why all this negative talk!'_ he said to himself, _'I just need to be patient, and maybe just maybe I can work up the courage to tell her how I truly feel!'_ Even with his own little pep talk Beast Boy wasn't sure if he would ever get that far. He had the perfect chance yesterday, but he just couldn't do it. Why he just wasn't sure, all he knew was that he couldn't do it. So when should he do it, more importantly how could he do it? What would it take for him to finally tell Raven his true feelings? He never thought of an answer to that, for the changeling walked right into the steel fence that surrounded the city's park.

Putting a hand to his head, Beast Boy stumbled back a few steps, "Ow man that hurt." He looked past the fence and into the parks green grass, "You know a walk in the park is a pretty good idea!" By the time he finished his walk, he would probably head back and let the others know he was all right.

Raven had finished her tea, thanked Bill for his hospitality, paid for the tea, and left the cafe. Once outside she flew just above the low lying buildings. Raven could see the park just ahead of her, but thought nothing of it as she flew across. Her mind kept going back through the days events. Had she really been that different with Beast Boy? Raven didn't think so, however both Robin and Cyborg thought differently, even Starfire could tell she was troubled. But why was she troubled? What happened recently to cause this?

_'Oh I don't know probably due to the fact he almost died...'_ Cyborg's words rang though her head like a wreaking ball.

Beginning to have trouble concentrating on flying. Raven touched down next to the fountain, that was located in the very center of the park. She walked up next to the fountain peering into the water. As Raven looked into her reflection, her mind picked up where it had left off. Yes she almost lost one of her friends forever, that had always been one of her greatest fears. Logically it made sense, almost losing a friend could have ones mind deeply troubled. But their just had to be something more then that, for it didn't explain why she felt a need to heal Beast Boy this morning. Yes it would have been a burden to the team if he had to be in that cast. However burdens, such as injuries, were nothing new to the team. The team had dealt with burdens many times with no trouble before. So why was this morning any different? She was concerned for him of course. Although why should she be concerend for him, this was Beast Boy after all, the one person who annoyed her to no end. Their just had to be another reason why she is so worked up over this, but what she just didn't know yet.

"Raven?"

Raven was so startled, that upon turning around to face the person who spoke to her, her powers caused some of the water in the fountain fly up and land on the persons head. Looking to the figure, she could easily make out the purple and black jump suit, however his eyes were covered by his now wet and matted hair.

Taking his right hand, Beast Boy lifted his wet hair out of his face to look on at Raven. "I'm sorry Raven I didn't mean to startle you!" He held both of his hands up to his face, waiting for the inevitable outburst he was about to receive.

"It's my fault, I shouldn't have let your sudden appearance startle me like that," she said to the changeling.

Bringing his hands down Beast Boy was a little surprised at Raven not tossing him into the water, or worse the street with oncoming traffic. Instead she just stood there in front of him with her neutral face.

"If you're just going to stand their and stare at me all day, then I shall leave," Raven began to turn around and leave when Beast Boy stopped her.

"I'm sorry, again, it's just that I didn't expect to find you here."

"And just where did you expect to find me?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

Beast Boy, nervously, scratched the back of his neck, "Well to be honest I thought you were still back at the tower with the others."

She turned from Beast Boy and made her way to one of the nearby benches, "We had a little trouble with Dr. Light, but he was taken care of." As she finished Raven sat down to the far right of the bench looking right at Beast Boy.

"Dude their was a mission, and no one thought to call me," Beast Boy shouted throwing his hands into the hair.

"You are off duty remember," her gaze turned back to the fountain, "And besides, do you even have your communicator Beast Boy?"

He reached into his pocket, "Of course I..." Still fiddling with one pocket, he reached into his other one coming up empty, "...don't?" The changeling made is way to the bench as well now, looking down to his feet.

She turned to face Beast Boy as he walked over, "Did you even remember to grab it this morning when you first woke up?"

He sat down to the far left of the bench with a sigh. Trying to retrace his steps, he did have it with him when he first woke up in the medical bay yesterday. But after he got back to the common room he sat it down on one of the counters. The counter of course, the one place he hadn't been to yet today, it must still be there. "No I didn't even think to look for it, but I'm pretty sure its in the common room."

Raven looked to him curiously, "If you know where it is, why did you think-"

"That I had it on me?" Raven nodded. "Because I just figured out where I last saw it," he chuckled a bit, "I guess I should use this more often huh Rae," he asked her, tapping his forehead.

She sighed and rolled her eyes, "It's Raven," she corrected again, "and yes you should Beast Boy."

The two sat quietly for a few moments just staring at the fountain. Beast Boy was content as he always was when Raven decided to spend anytime with him. However once again he was starting to get the urge to tell her. The butterfly feelings in his stomach were beginning to flutter up in his throat. If he told her, what would she say? Would she be happy, or angry, or sad? Wait sad, why would knowing someone loved you make you sad. And then it dawned on him, if Raven truly couldn't show emotions, then she would be sad. Not being able to express love to another would make anyone sad.

"Beast Boy is everything all right?"

A bit startled the changeling tried to keep his voice calm, "Yeah everything is fine, why do you ask?" He turned to face Raven, who was already looking right at him.

"Last night when we talked," she watched his movements carefully, "you seemed troubled with something."

Beast Boy looked down to his hands, that were resting in his lap, "Yeah, look Raven about yesterday..."

He couldn't do it, he wasn't ready. And she knew it, "Beast Boy it's ok, if your not ready to talk about it that's fine." She got up from the bench turning her back to the changeling.

He stood up suddenly looking right to the back of her head, "No it's ok, I have to say this."

She stopped, "All right," she turned around to face him. A small breeze past the two of them causing Beast Boy's hair to ruffle, and Raven's cloak to billow off to her right side.

He looked right into her eyes, finding the courage to say what he had been longing to say. "What I did yesterday, I did it because I had to keep you safe."

"I understand Beast Boy."

"You do?"

Raven nodded to him, "Of course, you saw a fellow teammate and friend in trouble. So you did what you could to help them."

Beast Boy couldn't believe it, she thought he did it because they are teammates? No she was more then that to him, and he had to let her know that. Still looking into her eyes, he found that courage again, "Raven that's not why I did it."

She lowered her head a little bit, "Then you truly did just act without thinking." Raven looked off to the fountain once again feeling slightly hurt, but she didn't know why.

Beast Boy was once again scratching the back of his head. "Well actually that isn't entirely true Raven," he told her squinting his eyes shut.

Raven turned to look at the changeling again with a pleading look in her eyes, "Then why did you do it?"

Beast Boy dropped his nervous expression and looked right into her eyes. Determined to say what needed to be said. "Raven if anything happened to you I don't know what I would do. I couldn't bear to lose you because I-"

Suddenly Raven's communicator went off. Forcefully she reached for it, "What?"

Robin was on the other end, "Raven their is a jewelry robbery downtown we need you there."

"I'm on my way," she closed her communicator. Looking back to Beast Boy she could see the disappointing look on his face. What he didn't know was that she was just as disappointed as him.

Beast Boy never took his gaze off her eyes, "You better get going, I will see all of you back at the tower."

Before she could say anything, Beast Boy morphed into a bird and flew off towards the tower.

Raven stared off in the direction the changeling went. His last words to her still rang through her mind, _'I couldn't bear to lose you...'_ Shaking her head, Raven flew off to where the other Titans where heading to once again stop crime.

As Beast Boy flew back to the tower he kept kicking himself for not telling her. He should have told her, he had to tell her. He didn't have the courage last night. But looking into her eyes today he could find strength within them. He touched down on the towers roof, changing back to his human form, and made his way to the common room. Once inside he looked around for his communicator, finding it almost instantly next to the fridge.

"I knew it was here," he chuckled to himself, "Raven is right, I should use my head more often." But as his mind drifted back to the park, Beast Boy was once again angry with himself. He was about ready to throw his communicator across the room, when he saw the Gamestation. The changeling looked at it for just a moment until a thought occurred to him, _'Why don't I take my anger out on some mutant monkeys!'_ Beast Boy leaped over the sofa, grabbed a controller, and became lost in the video game world.

Having taking care of a jewelry heist, that turned into a chase through downtown, the other Titans were glad to be home once again.

"Well Titans," said Robin, "I will be in the gym for a quick workout." He left the group and headed down the all.

Cyborg put a hand to his growling stomach, "I'll be in the kitchen making me a snack." He practically ran to the common room, almost stepping on the two Titan girls.

Before Starfire could do or say anything Raven stopped her with a hand on her shoulder, "Starfire, I really could use your help right now."

Starfire just beamed at her friend, "Oh friend Raven I will be happy to help you!"

Raven gave her a small smile, "Thank you Starfire. We can talk in my room." Raven made her way down the hall with Starfire in tow, smiling the biggest smile on earth.

Cyborg stepped through the door just as a horde of mutant monkeys came to their end from a grenade. After the carnage settled down from the screen, Cyborg peered over the couch to see Beast Boy.

"Yo BB, glad to see your back," that was when he noticed the changelings score. "And did you just beat my score?"

Finally looking to see his score, Beast Boy was a little surprised, "Yeah I guess I did, sorry about that Cy," he said turning around to see Cyborg standing just behind the sofa.

"Sorry, are you nuts! Now I know what you can do! Finally a worthy opponent!" Cyborg shouted. "Time for a versus match B," just then his stomach growled reminding him why he was here in the first place. "Right after I get some food in my system." Cyborg walked to the fridge and prepared his snack.

"Sure thing Cy." Beast Boy reached down and turned off the Gamestation. He was no longer angry, but he had to talk to someone. "I ran into Raven today."

Cyborg stopped making his sandwich, "You did? Where?"

"In the park. After this morning I needed some fresh air, so I went for a walk."

"It had to have been after she took care of Dr. Light. We tried to reach but you didn't answer your communicator." Cyborg went back to prepping his sandwich.

Beast Boy stood up and walked to the counter next to Cyborg. "I left it in the tower," he leaned both hands on the counter, "you said Raven took care of Dr. Light?"

"Yeah it was pretty funny. Once she showed up, he just turned into the biggest cowered. He practically begged to be arrested."

Beast Boy was laughing on the inside, but he just couldn't show it on the outside. "That's pretty funny Cy, but I just don't feel like laughing right now."

Cyborg gave his friend a surprised look, "You don't feel like laughing? Man, what happened to cause this?" It was a stupid question to ask, since he had a pretty good guess.

Beast Boy held a hand with two of his fingers about an inch apart, "I was this close Cy, this close!" He turned around and made his way back to the sofa, "I was about ready to tell her everything until, Robin called about that heist. After that I just couldn't bring myself to say it." He once again sat down on the sofa, resting his head in his hands, "I'm such a coward."

Cyborg abandoned his food to sit next to his friend, "You're not a coward BB."

"But I didn't tell her," Beast Boy said into his hands. "I didn't tell her that I love her. I was two words away from it," he brought his face out of his hands. "But then Robin just had to call," he said in a slightly angry tone staring out the window.

Cyborg read his tone, "Hey it's not Robin's fault man, he didn't know what was going on."

Beast Boy sighed melting his anger, "Yeah I know, but it was just perfect timing. You know just like in the movies, that Starfire has us all watch once and awhile."

Cyborg gave him a slap on the shoulder, "Don't worry B, if you could almost say it today. Then I'm sure you won't have any trouble telling her later."

"I just hope your right Cy, thanks," Beast Boy stood up, walking toward the door.

Cyborg nodded to the changeling, "Anytime B, where are you off to?"

Beast Boy turned around, "After today, I think I'm just going to head to my room and go to bed."

"Bed? But it's not even five yet?"

"I know, but I feel pretty wiped. I will see yeah in the morning." Cyborg wished him goodnight, as Beast Boy walked out the door.

While Beast Boy had his talk with Cyborg. Starfire and Raven were having a talk of their own, in Raven's room.

"Friend Raven, you are troubled by friend Beast Boy saving you yesterday?" she asked sitting at the foot of Raven's bed. Raven nodded, sitting at the head of her bed. "But Raven, is it not a good thing that Beast Boy did the saving of you?"

"Yes it's a good thing he saved me Starfire, but he didn't have to almost get himself killed to do it," Raven said looking down to the floor.

Noticing the look on Raven's face, Starfire had a pretty good guess why Raven was troubled. "Maybe losing friend Beast Boy is something you do not wish to experience?"

"Starfire, I wouldn't want to experience that with any of you," Raven looked up from the floor to Starfire. "I don't want to lose my only friends."

Starfire shook her head, "Raven, do you not remember what you did last night when friend Beast Boy was hit by Overload?"

Raven focused on the floor once again, "Of course I remember, I got him out of the transformer with my-"

"You screamed friend Beast Boy's name."

Raven looked right to Starfire, "I did?"

"Yes," Starfire answered.

Raven stood up and began to pace around her room, "I must have just been trying to warn him."

"You did not say his name until he was in danger Raven."

She stopped pacing, standing with her back to Starfire, "Then I must have just said it, out of reaction. Wouldn't you do the same thing if it was Robin?"

Starfire stood up, "I would, but that is because I care deeply for friend Robin."

She turned around facing Starfire, "Starfire you make it sound like I'm in love with-" suddenly one of her statues flew across the room and shattered against the opposite wall. Raven just stood in front of Starfire with a shocked look on her face. It was like a light turned on in her mind.

Starfire gasped when the statue broke, "Raven?"

Starfire's voice brought her back, "I...I have to meditate, thanks for your help Starfire."

She smiled and clapped her hands together, "I am most happy to be of any help friend Raven. I shall leave you to your meditation now."

Beast Boy was just coming up to Raven's room when he spotted Starfire walking out of her door. Curiosity got the best of him, "Hey Star, is everything all right?"

Starfire closed Raven's door, "Oh everything is glorious friend Beast Boy!"

"Great, hey is Raven in her room?"

"She is, but she is doing the meditation right now."

Beast Boy nodded, "Ok thanks Star, I guess I will have to talk to her later."

She nodded to the changeling, "Yes, that would be a wise decision."

"Hey Star, have you seen Robin?" Beast Boy didn't think it was possible, but Starfire's smile grew even larger.

"Oh friend Robin is in the gym," she clapped her hand together once again. "I must go see him, for I have much to talk to him about." Beast Boy said his goodbye to her, while she floated down the hall.

Now standing in front of Raven's door, Beast Boy thought about knocking on her door. _'I just have to tell her how I feel about her, but Star did say she was meditating,'_ he mused. Beast Boy decided it would be in his best interests not to disturb her. Once he was in his room, he crawled up on his top bunk, and driffted off to sleep.

* * *

**AN:** Sorry for the late update, no excuse for it. But here is chapter three! I really thought about having Raven and Beast Boy get everything out in the open this chapter. But as I wrote it, I just knew Raven wasn't ready yet. So sorry for the _added drama. _I hope the few readers, that have left reviews, and anyone else who has read my story enjoy this chapter!


	4. Then I have lost you

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Titans. Once again I was turned down due to lack of funds. I guess all I need is a money tree!

* * *

Upon entering this room, one would notice right away how dark it was. Light was something that did not show well in the room. The rooms owner preferred it to be a little dark, all though the resident was not a completely dark person. This person just appeared so on the outside. Within this room, everything was in it's proper place. Save the remnants of a statue, that now lie on the floor. 

Floating just above her bed, in her meditation pose, was Raven. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos...Azarath Metrion Zinthos...Azarath Metrion Zinthos..."

As Raven meditated, her mind kept going over her discussion with Starfire. Was she still troubled by yesterday? Yes, she was still troubled. Yet somehow Starfire seemed to know exactly why she was still troubled. She made it perfectly clear as to why, the strong Raven, would feel this way. They almost lost Beast Boy that night, forever. But now this feeling of loss took on a whole new meaning. Why would losing Beast Boy hurt her more then losing any of the others?

_'You screamed friend Beast Boy's name...'_

Had she really screamed his name? She knew Starfire wasn't one to lie to her friends, or to anyone. Yes Starfire was right, she must have screamed his name. Regardless if Raven remembered or not. Even with this new information, Raven had more questions then answers. Why would she do that? Simple, she must have saw what was going to happen and tried to warn him. However, with what Starfire told her, she didn't scream his name until after he hit the transformer. Again simple, she screamed his name out of reaction.

_'A reaction, or a desperate call for help?'_ asked Wisdom.

A call for help? She didn't need to call for help, she was helping him.

_'Is it not true to ask for help when those we care for are in danger?'_ stated Knowledge.

Did she care for Beast Boy? Yes, she cares for him, Raven couldn't deny that. She cares for all her friends. To Raven, her friends are everything. If it wasn't for the Titans, she might not have found acceptance. The very same acceptance she longed for all her life. Without Cyborg looking out for her, as a big brother to a little sister, who would she look up to? Without Robin, she wouldn't have found someone as disciplined as herself. If Raven didn't have Starfire in her life. Where would she have found so much innocence in one person? Especially when she never had such a thing before in her life. But their was one person who Raven still didn't completely understand. Everything that Raven is, Beast Boy is the complete opposite. They are very different from each other, her and Beast Boy. Yet she felt that somehow, they were both the same.

_"How can we be the same, when our personalities are very different?" _Raven asked herself.

_"It is because he is so different from us. That is what makes him so similar to us,"_ Wisdom said in a matter of fact tone.

But she kept on asking herself how. How could this feeling of similarity be there? How is it she both dislikes and enjoys the constant attention from him?

_"Wh-what would we have done, if Beast Boy had...died,"_ Timid asked in a very low but sad voice. Raven shut her eyes as tight as she could at Timid's question, a few tears escaping down her cheek. That answer was simple. Raven would have finished off Overload for killing Beast Boy.

_"And what is the logic behind that action?"_ pressed Knowledge.

Raven knew exactly why it was logical. It was only right, an eye for an eye. Taking some ones life could only be punished in the same manner, it is the only way. Yes, if Beast Boy had died that night, their was no doubt in Raven's mind that she would carry out justice.

_"Would it have been right to give that judgement?"_ implied Wisdom. How could it not be right? Once Beast Boy shoved her out of Overload's attack... That's when it dawned on Raven, what Wisdom was implying. Just like a train wreck within her own mind, Raven finally knew just how wrong she would have been. Killing Overload wouldn't have been out of justice, it would have been out of rage and hate. In the end Raven knew she would have committed a terrible act.

_"The question still hangs. What would be the affect to us, if Beast Boy was no longer here in this world?"_ implied Wisdom once again.

Raven began to look back through the years. No Beast Boy would have meant no more annoying jokes. No more interrupted meditations. No more useless pranks being pulled in the tower. No feuds as to why Tofu was better then meat. But as she thought more, Raven realized that those moments where no different from the usual, roommate stuff, as Robin once put it. Raven did not experience those kind of moments just with Beast Boy, but will all the Titans. Raven began once again to concentrate on memories with Beast Boy that did not involve the typical roommate stuff. Searching through her mind for anything that would have been important to have Beast Boy in her life. Good memories that left her feeling larger then life in the end. It did not take her long to realize just what she wouldn't have had happen in her life, if Beast Boy was never a part of it.

Without Beast Boy in her life, she wouldn't have anyone to knock on her door asking if she wanted to take part in movie night. Without him, she would have never begun to take part in activities outside of hero work. Without him, she would have never knew that by having all her emotions working together. She would be able to better control her fathers rage within her own being. _"Not alone, but what about together? They're all part of who you are..."_ he told her. Without him, she wouldn't have had anyone to tell her, that her friends are here for her. To let her know that she is never alone, even after a broken heart.

That was the one memory, Raven knew, when she needed him the most. _"I would be lost, without him I would be nothing."_

_"And now the affect of his loss has come to light. What you do from here Raven is a path we can not help you travel, only you can."_ Once Wisdom finished speaking, Raven slowly brought herself out of her meditation.

Floating down to the bed, her cloak flowed down smoothly on the sheets with Raven resting on her cloak. Raven sat still in her meditation position. Her eyes still closed, as she reached up to wipe away the tears on her cheek. Opening her eyes, Raven looked down to her wet fingers. Seeing her own tears was just one more reminder to herself, how much Beast Boy has come to mean to her. How could she have not seen it before? It was so obvious to her now how much she needed him. Maybe the old saying is true, you never know what you have until it's gone. But Raven knew she was lucky. She didn't lose him last night, but for a short while it felt as she did.

One question still nagged at the empath, it had been nagging at her ever since Starfire left. Did she love him? Raven knew what love was, but had she ever experienced it? _"Of course I have,"_ Raven mused, _"I once had a similar feeling with...him."_ However Raven began to wonder, was it truly love she felt? Yes it was, she had found someone who was similar to her in every way. Raven knew she needed Malchior, more then ever did she need compassion from another. Then Malchior revealed the horrible truth to her. After it was all over, Raven was heart broken. She felt as her life was just going to be filled with pain. But Beast Boy changed all that. He was there for her when she needed it the most. A smile was brought to her face as she looked back to the memories following that day.

Since that day she was Raven again and, for once, she began to enjoy Beast Boy's company. There were still days all she wanted to do was to throw him out in the bay. But she never did that anymore. Although Raven wasn't as secluded as she use to be. She still wanted privacy from time to time. Raven knew she had opened up a lot over the years. And she had to credit most of that to a certain green changeling. It was undeniable, she did love him. Raven loves the one person, some would say couldn't be more wrong, who always felt was the same as her. _"I love... I...love Beast Boy."_

Raven inhaled deeply, as she stretched out her legs to lay back on her bed, her head resting on the pillow. She let out her held breath with the one sentence that would change her life. "I'm in love with Beast Boy." If admitting it aloud wasn't enough to convince herself. Then the remnants of the statue, still on the floor, would have been proof enough for her.

Slowly his eyes opened, only to show a room littered with clothes and old pizza boxes. As the changeling looked to his window he saw the time. "Just after five? Man I thought I was more exhausted then this! I only got a short ten minute power nap," complained Beast Boy as his gaze went back to the ceiling. The changeling felt like he could have slept the rest of the day away earlier. Why was it now he was wide awake? The alarm didn't sound, nor was anyone knocking on his door. The only conclusion Beast Boy could come up with was he just wasn't as tired has he thought. _'Maybe if I just turned on some music, it might put me out again,'_ mused the changeling.

Setting down on the floor, from the top bunk, Beast Boy walked across the room to the stereo. After tuning the radio to a rock station, Beast Boy jumped back on his top bunk. Instead of lying down, he sat straight up. Not finding sleep, Beast Boy continued to sit on his bed. His mind wondering back to his short time spent with Raven in the park earlier.

Raven, still lying on her bed, couldn't believe she didn't figure out her true feelings sooner. But it wasn't everyday someone finds out they are in love with a person they have known for years. Still it's a great warm feeling to have, and that's when it hit her. By having finally found these feelings, it meant she could destroy something, or someone. Now sitting up on her bed, Raven knew she had to do something about this new emotion. Her eyes began moving from side to side as if she could find the answer written on the walls. What was the answer? What was she going to do? As Raven moved to the right side of her bed, letting her feet sit on the floor. The books on her shelf began to shake violently. While other items, setting on her dresser, began to fly around the room. Becoming frightened, she put her hands on her forehead, resting her elbows on her knees. The empath began to regulate her breathing, forcing herself to calm down. "Calm down Raven, you can get through this. You just have to look through your options at this point," she spoke to the floor, her eyes still closed.

Breathing in and out at a slow steady pace, Raven began to calm down. Slowly her belongings floated down to the floor, while her books stopped shaking as well. Now feeling more in control, Raven began to logically figure out a solution to her new problem. The first possibility that came to her was something she had been doing ever since before she banished her father from the earth. She could simply acknowledge her feelings and push them away, never to dwell on them again. But this solution only came to her, because it was a forced habit for her. Since Trigon had been banished, Raven could feel just a little more without her powers going haywire on her. However she was still finding it hard to do just that, since all her life she would push her feelings down all together. Raven didn't want to do that. She knew she could feel a little more, and she wanted to do just that. However, even five years after she fulfilled the prophecy, she couldn't kick her old habit.

Deciding the first wasn't the only, if not the best, choice. Raven formulated another option. Ignore her feelings, and go on with her life. Raven opened her eyes, and sat straight up. Followed by slapping herself in the face, just to make sure she was actually awake. The slight pain she felt in on her left cheek confirmed she was indeed awake. Knowing that if she followed this option, Raven would have done just what she was trying to avoid. By ignoring her feelings, she would have had to bottled them up tight. So tight that, eventually, her powers would cause a lot of destruction.

Mentally tossing her second option out of her head, Raven came upon a third. As with the second, she didn't like her third very much either. Raven inhaled deeply before releasing a long sigh. She sat her chin on her left hand, while her elbow rested on her knee once again. Raven could just tell Beast Boy that, she is in love with him. Closing her eyes once again, Raven knew this just wasn't possible. How could someone care for a person like her. She just knew that no one could love a grey skinned, ugly half demon such as herself. No she couldn't just take that kind of rejection. There just had to be another option, that didn't involve her heart being broken again. Raven then stood up and began to pace back and forth in her room. Trying to find that elusive answer.

Having now finished his sandwich, Cyborg was just about to leave the common room. He was on his way to the garage to fix up some of the dents and scratches, the T-car received from the chase downtown earlier. Upon walking out of the double doors, Cyborg could see Starfire just making her way down the hall. Judging by the enormous smile on her face, Cyborg knew she was very happy about something. Wanting to know what that something was, Cyborg couldn't help but ask.

"Hey Star, you seem to be pretty happy about something this evening," he said waving his right hand to her.

Starfire stopped her trek, now standing next to her robotic friend. "Oh friend Cyborg! Something glorious has happened!"

"And that something is what Star?" He asked, now slightly confused.

The Tamaranean looked down to each end of the hall, almost certain that someone else was listening in. Slowly she leaned in close to Cyborg, as he did the same. "I believe," she began in a low whisper, "that friend Raven has the feelings of the heart." Standing up straight, Cyborg couldn't believe what he heard. Raven has feelings for another? Could it be that she has these feelings for someone he doesn't know? Or could it be that she has these feelings for a certain green shape shifter?

Knowing he had to get his question verified he was slightly startled to see Starfire no longer standing next to him. Looking to his right, he saw her just rounding the corner, "Star wait up!" Cyborg jogged to catch up with the Tamaranean. Once he caught up with her, Cyborg began to try and make sense of this new information. "So," he began, walking next to a floating Starfire, "Raven has feelings for someone?"

"Indeed she does!" Answered Starfire, still smiling from all the unbridled joy she was feeling.

"Star, this is Raven were talking about here. Now, are you sure about this?" Cyborg knew this couldn't be a figment of her imagination. But he just had to be sure. Especially if it concerned Raven having these feelings for Beast Boy.

Cupping her hands together, just under her chin, Starfire looked up to the ceiling. "I am most certain!"

The two rounded one last corner. Cyborg just couldn't seem to get her to tell him what he wanted to know. "Come on Star, you can tell me who it is can't you?"

"Who what is," asked Robin. Both Titans stopped dead in their tracks just in front of Robin, who was standing in the doorway to the gym. Cyborg was startled, seeming as Robin came out of no where. But before the robotic teen could come up with a little white lie, Starfire answered Robin's question.

"Oh Robin! Friend Raven has the feelings of the heart, for Beast Boy!"

If it wasn't for Cyborg's back-up power supply, he would have completely shutdown right there. Fortunately it was their, so he wasn't completely out of it. Looking to Starfire, he could see she had that smile on her face again. Floating up high enough she could almost touch the ceiling. Robin just stood in the doorway, eyes closed slowly shaking his head.

"I knew it," said Robin.

This brought Starfire back to her senses, standing on the floor. She looked to Robin with confusion written on her face. "Robin, if you knew before, why did you not tell no one?"

"After the way she acted today at training toward Beast Boy this morning..."

As Robin continued, Cyborg was still in his shocked state. Robin talking about how he figured it out, wasn't what had him shocked. But knowing that the one person, Beast Boy cares for the most. Raven had the same, genuine, feelings for Beast Boy! What was he going to do now! Two of his close friends love each other, but they don't know the other feels the same. As Robin continued to speak, Cyborg kept asking himself what was he going to do now.

After losing track of the time. Beast Boy wasn't for sure just how long he had been sitting on his bed, staring at the wall. _'I need to get out for a bit. Sitting here just isn't doing it for me,'_ the changeling thought to himself. Once again, jumping down from his top bunk, Beast Boy walked back to his stereo turning it off. Deciding some fresh air, out at his spot on the shore, would do him some good. The changeling headed out of his room. As his door closed, Beast Boy saw Raven heading down the hall. Curiosity getting the best of him. The green Titan decided to follow the dark beauty, who was just now rounding the corner at the end of the hall.

Having just finished telling both Starfire and Cyborg about his suspicions, Robin noticed that his half robot friend hadn't moved the whole time. "Cyborg, everything alright?"

Cyborg shook his head, finally clearing away his shocked expression. "What? Oh yeah, I'm fine Rob not to worry." Looking to Starfire he could see her, once again, floating to the ceiling as before. Saying over and over, how happy she was for Beast Boy and Raven. However one look to Robin, showed that the boy wonder wasn't convinced of his answer.

"Are you sure, you're ok?"

"Is who ok," asked Raven, now standing between Cyborg and the Tamaranean.

Starfire was the first to react to the empaths arrival. "Oh friend Raven," said Starfire, reaching for a hug, "I am most happy for you!"

Raven put raised her left hand up to Starfires face, stopping the hug. "Charmed I'm sure." Not wanting to make this anymore difficult that it already was, the empath cut right to it. "Robin, I need to talk to you alone please."

Suspecting what she had to say, Robin had a feeling this had something to do with what Starfire just told him. "Well Raven, what ever you have to say. I'm sure Cy and Starfire would like to hear it too." Instinctively Raven was about to argue with the boy wonder. But knowing how hard this was going to be, Raven didn't hesitate to answer him. She just wanted to get this over with.

Beast Boy was just about to round the corner and join with the other Titans when he heard Raven answer the boy wonder. "I'm leaving Titans Tower." The changeling stopped just at the halls end, still out of sight of the others. Did he just hear her correctly? No that couldn't be what he heard, he must have just mistaken what she said somehow.

"But friend Raven, why," asked Starfire, sounding as if she would cry any second.

_'No I had to have heard her wrong, there just isn't anyway Raven would leave,'_ Beast Boy tried to reason with himself, leaning against the wall now. His eyes wide open with shock and disbelief.

Cyborg was too stunned to say anything. He just couldn't believe that she would leave the tower, their home. _'What will Beast Boy do after he finds out,'_ Cyborg asked himself.

Robin couldn't believe it, no wouldn't believe it. "Raven are you sure you want to do this? I just can't see you making this kind of decision, without a good reason."

The changeling knew Robin would snap her out of this crazy talk she was saying. Beast Boy just knew he could do it! "Yes Robin," said Raven, forcing her sadness to not show on her face in anyway. "I am sure of my decision." That's when the changeling couldn't take it anymore. That's when he brought both of his hands to his ears trying to block out all he heard. Beast Boy was terrified, he had already lost one person he cared about. And now he was losing another one. He couldn't handle it anymore. He was so terrified and angry that his body finally just reacted on instinct.

"No! You can't do this! You just can't!"

The four other Titans looked down the hall to see Beast Boy facing them. All four of them, looked to the changeling with pure shock, not believing what they were seeing. But none of them were more shocked then Raven. Looking to the changeling, Raven didn't need to use her powers to see that he was terrified. Beast Boy walked up to Raven now, hoping against hope he could talk her out of it, "Raven, you can't leave. You just can't leave us...leave me," he said his voice breaking.

Starfire, Robin, and Cyborg just stood by silently unable to think of anything to say about what was going on. Raven turned her gaze away from the green Titan, unable to look in his eyes. "I have to Beast Boy."

Beast Boy broke down, letting his tears flow down his face. He reached out and took one of her hands with both of his, "But why? Why Raven, just please tell me why," the changeling pleaded. Had he waited to long? Did it have to end like this?

Raven never looked to his face. If she did, Raven would have told him that she was in love with him. She would have told him how much his being here meant to her. But she couldn't do it. He wouldn't feel the same way. Raven knew she couldn't take that chance, she couldn't take another broken heart. Slowly, Raven removed her hand from Beast Boy's.

Letting his arms fall to his sides, Beast Boy felt as if his heart had stopped. She rejected him. He had been right this whole time, ever since he pulled that rubble off of her all those months ago. Raven could never love him, as he loved her. He hung his head, staring to the floor, tears dripping from his cheeks down to the floor. He began to slowly walk backwards away from the others. "Then I have lost you."

His words caught Raven's gaze, tears running down her face, her own eyes wide open from his choice of words. But he had already turned around facing his back the other Titans. Cyborg sensed his best friend was about to do something rash, "Yo B-" But he never got to finish what he was going to say, for the changeling then sprinted down the hall at top speed.

"Beast Boy wait!" Shouted Robin, as they all gave chase. They followed him down the hall and into the common room. Just it time to see Beast Boy, morphed into a gorilla, crash through the window on the far left side of the room. The others ran to the windows edge, praying they wouldn't see Beast Boy's broken form lying on the ground. Instead, upon reaching the broken out window, they saw a green hawk flying away toward the city.

Robin was the first to react, "He can't get far. Star follow him, try to keep up with him as best you can."

"I shall try friend Robin," said Starfire, whipping away some tears before she flew off in Beast Boy's direction.

"Cyborg, check the computer for Beast Boy's communicator signal. Then relay that info to the rest of us."

The robotic teen looked to his leader, with sadness in his eyes. "Sure thing Rob, I'm on it." He turned from the boy wonder toward the computer. He sat down in the chair typing in the search commands.

Robin nodded to Cyborg, "All right then, I will start searching the south end of the city. Raven I want you to-"

"I will search the north end," Raven finished for him.

Not even phased with Raven finishing his sentence for him, Robin just gave her an approving nod. "If any of you find him, be sure to contact everyone." With that Robin began to make his way down to the garage for his R-cycle.

Raven was just about to step out the broken window when Cyborg's voice stopped her. "Raven are you ok?"

Still standing next to the window, she reached behind her head and put up her hood. "Shouldn't you be looking for Beast Boy's communicator signal?"

"Don't you think you should have given him an answer," he asked now standing up from the computer, as it did its search.

The empath didn't even turn to face him. She knew very well what Cyborg was asking of her, but she couldn't bring herself to answer. She just stood next to the window, hugging her arms under her cloak. She had her eyes tightly shut, tears beginning to stream down her cheeks. She didn't even notice that Cyborg had walked up right behind her. Quickly he grabbed her shoulders with both of his hands, and turned her to face him. She was so startled, by Cyborg's actions, she didn't even try to force him away with a blast of her powers. She just stood there looking up into Cyborg's eyes, wishing they were Beast Boy's eyes she was looking into.

"Don't you think you should have told him, that you love him!" He shouted unintentionally.

That was all it took for her to finally break down. Raven buried her face into his chest, still hugging her arms, and cried. Cyborg put one of his arms around her as she cried. She needed this, and he didn't care that everything electrical was bursting into a shower of sparks. Cyborg just hoped that he wouldn't be next. But as suddenly as it started, it stopped. Looking down, he saw that Raven had finally calmed down and stopped crying.

Slowly he brought her out of the embrace, "You have to find him Rae," he said, hands back on her shoulders. "You find him and tell him how you truly feel."

Raven looked down to her feet, she was afraid, terrified was more like it. "Cyborg I can't. What if he-"

"He won't reject you Rae, and you know why?" Raven shook her head. "Because he cares for you to damn much."

Raven couldn't believe what she just heard. _'He wouldn't reject me, because he cares for me? Could it be that maybe, just maybe?'_ Looking back to Cyborg, she hoped he was sincere. He was, and at that moment, Raven knew she had to find Beast Boy. She had to take the chance, because her heart was telling her too. Stepping away from Cyborg, she readied herself for the flight into the city. "Has the computer located his communicator yet?"

Looking over to the console, Cyborg was relieved to see it did not explode from Raven's powers. He typed in one last command, then the computer responded, "He must not have had it Raven. It says he is in the tower yet," said Cyborg with much worry in his voice.

Raven's face turned to one of despair for just a second, when a thought occurred to her. "I think I know where he is."

Cyborg rose from the console, "Then don't wait. I will begin searching the north end of the city. And Raven?"

The empath looked over her right shoulder to the robotic teen, "Yeah?"

Cyborg gave a reassuring nod, "When you find him, listen to him. Their is more to him then you know."

Raven returned the nod along with a small smile of hope on her face, "I promise I will, thank you Cyborg." Facing the window once again, she floated out and into the air. Heading northeast, toward the canyons outside the city.

It was always cold here, in this place. Right now he couldn't feel the cold, for he was colder now then the natural cold of this place. Once this place held someone important to him here. But as time went on, that someone disappeared. He still visited this place from time to time. One could say he was just trying to remember the good things about the person who was here. That wasn't true, he never had any good memories when he was here. All he could remember was how painful it was for him here. Tonight, that pain was replaced with a different pain. A pain he never knew existed, and one that had him considering to leave Jump City for good.

With a loud thud, Beast Boy fell to his hands and knees in front of Terra's plaque. Terra had long since disappeared from her "tomb" so to speak. Beast Boy thought he found her in the city. He was sure Terra was back, finally after all this time she was back. However she did not know him, nor did she have any memories of being a Titan. He tried to get her to remember, he wanted this girl to be Terra. He just wanted things to go back to the way they were before. But this school girl told him what it was he had to accept from now on, _"Thing change, Beast Boy. The girl you want me to be is just a memory."_

Closing his eyes tight, Beast Boy cried. He cried for never being able to save Terra. He cried knowing she was gone forever. But mostly, he cried because he lost Raven. The only person who gave him a sense of living, had thrown him away. He continued to cry, not knowing what he should do. Would it be easier to just leave the Titans, or to just leave the country all together? How could he escape this pain?

Upon entering the cave, Raven felt the extreme cold, and sadness within. She only hoped she wasn't to late. Then she saw him, with is hands and knees on the hard stone floor, crying. Raven stood, her hood up, just a few feet from him, "Beast Boy?"

The changeling looked over his left shoulder, tears blurring his vision. Slowly he stood up, whipping his tear ridded face, turned and looked to Raven. He didn't know why she was here. She was the one who rejected him after all.

Raven didn't know what to do. She knew she should just tell him right now, but the words just hung in the back of her throat. She tried to force them out, but those three simple words just seemed to be just beyond her reach. "Beast Boy, there is something I have to-"

"Save it," he said coldly putting a hand up toward her. "I can't take it anymore Raven, I just can't take it." Slowly he began to walk toward her and the exit, sadness deeply etched into his face.

He was leaving her, and she knew she was the reason. She had to stop him, but she just couldn't say it. Instinctively she reached out, grabbing onto his right arm, "Please don't leave Garfield."

Beast Boy stood next to her frozen. He wanted to stay, he wanted to tell her everything. But he knew she didn't need him. With his left hand, the changeling removed Raven's hand, "I can't do that Raven. It would hurt just to damn much." He took two more steps before he heard something. Something that he himself had been doing just earlier. He heard crying.

Turning around he saw Raven, her hood still up, tears running down her cheeks. The two made eye contact, his deep forest green eyes was all Raven needed to find that hidden courage. It was then, that Raven realized he was her strength, "I can't let you leave, without telling you something first," she turned to her right facing the wall. "I'm afraid of losing anyone I care for. I can't live knowing I could have done something to keep that someone here."

"Raven if this is about what I did last night-" but she cut him off.

"What happened last night, brought out something. It has always been there, but I have just now figured out what it is." Reaching up she put her hood down, then turned to face the changeling. Her tears were falling down her cheeks at full force now, "After I knew what it was, I was terrified. If I let it out, then it would cause so much pain. Not just to others, but to me the most. But I have to listen to what my heart is saying."

The changeling now began to take one small step toward the empath, hope was once again in his eyes, "What is it saying?"

She was hugging her arms under her cloak, once again, as she answered the changeling. "I'm in love with you Beast Boy." She instantly regretted finally saying it. She knew he could never feel the same for her, for demons are never to know happiness, only destruction. She could see him standing there, just staring at her. He was disgusted, by her loving him. Already she could feel her heart begin to crack in two. She had to get out of that cave, she had to get away from his stare of pure loathing. But before she could teleport out, something happened that couldn't have been any better. Beast Boy was hugging onto her tightly, tears running down his face once again, soaking onto her right shoulder. She stood frozen, Beast Boy's arms wrapped around her. Staring toward the caves entrance, her eyes wide with shock. _Could it be?_

Holding on for dear life, Beast Boy finally knew what it took. He had tried to say it twice already. But he finally found his strength, Raven was his strength. "Raven, last night I had to save you no matter the cost. I had to do it, because I love you too."

She couldn't believe it, Beast Boy is in love with her. Raven wrapped her arms around the changeling, giving in to her emotions freely. She was a little startled when Beast Boy released himself ever so slightly. It was then that Raven finally realized that he was just a few inches taller then her. The two looked into the others eyes, both lost in them. Slowly the two grew closer together. It was like they were opposites of a magnet. Not able to be apart from each other, the force of their connection was just two great. And then they felt each others lips pressed against each other. They shared that first kiss, of many, until the last rays of sunlight no longer showed in the cave.

* * *

**Author Note:** I'm sorry for the very long period of nothing. Truth be told, I lost the plot of the story. Sad isn't it? Well I did find it once again, so here is the fourth chapter! I did plan on this being the last, but I have decided to do an epilog. However, right now I'm in the process of moving to another city. So don't expect the epilog anytime soon. For a first story, I believe it went ok. The first chapter was my favorite. It is so apparent that I rushed chapters 2 & 3. So when I began this chapter I made sure to get it right the first time. Of course I just know I, or my readers, will find a mistake or two. Oh and please if any reader does find one, let me know. But any ways this chapter is dedicated to all my readers, I really do hope this chapter was worth the wait. 


End file.
